


Interesting Times

by Iron_Dragon_Maiden



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Head Boy Klaus, HeadBoy!Klaus, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff Caroline, Hufflepuff Rebekah, Hufflepuff Stefan, Hufflepuff!Rebekah, In House Politics, Metamorphmagus Klaus, Multi, Salem Witches Academy, Slayer!Faith, SlayerIsATitle!Faith, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Klaus, Slytherin Kol, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin!Harry, Slytherin!Klaus, Slytherin!Kol, Werewolf Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Iron_Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus knew that his last year of Hogwarts was going to be headache inducing and it would have nothing to do with his new role as Head Boy.</p><p>Last year, Kol and his little friend Harry thought it was a good idea to barge into the Ministry and take on a bunch of Death Eaters and somehow they didn't die. Not in the least thanks to his efforts. </p><p>One of these days, he was putting his brother in a potion-induced coma for his own good.</p><p>As if that weren't enough, Caroline Forbes has been invading his thoughts and dreams since he first saw her. What was it about that girl that she could make him lose his head in a time where no one could suspect he was a werewolf if he wanted to keep his head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Times

**Author's Note:**

> His guys!
> 
> So, I don't know if I should continue this or not. This could either be some weird drabble, or I could make this into a drabble series, or if I should make this into a flu-length story. Granted, I've never finished a full-length story so there's a first time for everything. If people decide to make this into a full length, I'll need a beta and maybe a co-writer for the romance scenes... I'm pretty sure I did not do Klaus and Caroline justice. 
> 
> So, beta and co-writer, any takers?
> 
> Let me know what you think!

When Death Eaters went international and started to attack the more muggleborn-friendly (albeit in a conceited and hypocritical manner) colonies, Klaus hadn’t paid it more attention than he would any other Death Eater attack. It was important, of course, anything that had to do with further oppression and attempted destruction of the minority that was slowly overcoming the majority through sheer numbers was something that he paid close attention to, but it didn’t really make him stand up and closely look at the writing in the wall like information about new werewolf regulations did.

So naturally, when a modest number of students from the inoperative (read: burned to the ground via fiendfire and crushed to ruins via very pissed off giants who did not take the “separate but equal rule between regular folk and other sized folk” with grace) Salem Witches Academy came to continue their education at Hogwarts, Klaus only spared them a brief moment of pity and bewilderment at what they were doing in “We’re Pureblood Supremacists and Proud of it” Wizarding UK and went back to waiting for his beginning of the year dinner to appear post-sorting as usual.

“Pretty, pity they’re mudbloods,” the prat of sixth year said. 

“It’s a pity you’re both inbred and mentally challenged but at least you can’t be accused of false advertisement, Malfoy,” Harry Potter said from next to Kol. The younger Mikaelson laughed while the Brat bristled.

“I’d watch my step this year if I were you, Potter—” 

“Or what? You’ll sic Death Eater relatives on me?” Harry said.

“Yeah, that went over well last time,” Kol smirked. Then, because he was Kol and a firm believer in repaying any slight towards himself, his family, or his best friend a thousand fold, he added: “How is the Malfoy Patriarch enjoying his lodgings these days?”

“YOU—”

“Malfoy,” Klaus calmly said. He didn’t bother to raise his voice, the Brat already knew he was on thin ice with the Mikaelson siblings and with his father’s stint in prison, he wouldn’t be able to tattle indirectly to the Mikaelson Patriarch that his sons were not behaving as proper purebloods should.

“This is blatant favoritism!” Malfoy went back to his seat nonetheless, his posture infinitesimally more submissive than before. Outraged and vengeful he might be, but the Malfoy scion did have something resembling intelligence.

“And you would be a stranger to abuse of power,” Klaus drawled. 

Malfoy, being an entitled brat who was only recently learning that consequences did not just happen to other people, opened his mouth to rebuke the Head Boy. 

Then he caught the cold stare of the Alpha Male staring down an interloper, a wolf glaring at an insignificant gnat that was insulting his pack. Though Malfoy was ignorant of the fact that his (very, thank the spirits) distant maternal cousin was a werewolf, his self-preservation instincts were screaming at his pride to back the fuck down from the bigger predator. 

“And so we warmly welcome in these dark times these talented sixth years from overseas,” throughout the Brat’s insignificant attempt to regain his court without the aid of nepotism, Dumbledore had continued his welcoming speech without batting an eye.

Professor McGonagall replaced the large list of first years a small page, “Bennett, Bonnie.”

A pretty dark-skinned girl with luminous green eyes took her place in the stool meant for eleven year olds. It was almost comical, though the American beauty was merely 5’4’’ in stature, her knees still came up to her chest to make up for the height difference between the stool’s legs and her own. Nonetheless, she bore the almost humiliating experience in front of (cruel, sadistic, petty) teenagers with stride. 

Much as it pained anyone that wasn’t an inbred, self-entitled pureblood to agree with a Malfoy, he was right. The Bennett girl was, at the most, a half-blood. Though her uniform was pristine and she was carefully coifed, the cut of her grey pants already gave her away as someone who knew a thing or two about muggle fashion. Her clothing lacked the little touches, both magical and none, that distinguished her as a pureblood. Those subtle signs that only those in the exclusive club of snobs would know and recognize. Even if a pureblood tried to teach a friend how to pass, much like Kol once tried with Harry, there was always some small detail that was always there but never seemed important and was forgotten about until one noticed the lack of it in others. 

“RAVENCLAW!”

Bonnie joined the applauding bronze and blue table with a hesitant smile on her face as her previously plain black tie changed to her new house colors. 

“Donovan, Matthew.”

This one practically screamed muggleborn with every step he took. He didn’t even have his tie secured near the top button of his shirt, rather letting it hang bellow his second button. If Bonnie had looked a bit comical on the stool, then Matthew dwarfed it and had to hunch to get into something resembling a comfortable position. Truthfully, this whole endeavor was convincing Klaus that the Old Battle Axe bore a grudge against colonials. 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Forbes, Caroline.”

Klaus looked at the colonial with the same clinical stare he gave the first two… only to find that he couldn’t. Airy steps with a ramrod-straight back, a sort of poise that, until know, Klaus thought could only be found in pureblood ladies who were raised since infancy to walk with elegance to the point that it was second nature. Blonde head held high with a fixed, determined smile that nonetheless did not hide the nervous trepidation in her bright blue eyes. 

She was perfect. 

Klaus tended to categorize people on how they might behave, on how they could be manipulated into doing things, on what made them tick, where they came from, what they wanted. Even as his disciplined mind took note of these details for future use, all he could think about was how her hips gently swayed with every step, how that grey skirt was a few inches above her knees and flashed the tantalizing pale skin of her thighs when she sat down, how the unflatteringly shapeless uniform white blouse did nothing to detract from the soft swell of her breasts and hourglass figure, how her lovely face scrunched up as though in deep thought when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head—

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Bugger,” Kol said as he passed a galleon to Harry in their annual game of “Guess the Firsties’ Sortings” ©. 

“Told you,” Harry smirked, “A Gryff would be either all swagger or scared and facing their fears. A Puff would be scared but with plans to face all obstacles with nothing but grit and wits.”

“He got you there, brother,” Klaus grinned, still shaken by the vision of that veela (for what else could have destroyed his self-control at first glance but a veela!) who turned his head. Even now he was keeping an eye on the Badger House where the American muggleborn trying to pass for half-blood – at least his faculties hadn’t completely abandoned him! – was introducing herself. Rebekah, queen bee of the Hufflepuffs that she was, formally introduced herself and her burrow all the while seizing up the potential competition. 

Whoever said that Puffs were meek little milksops obviously never met Rebekah Mikaelson. 

“Oh, shut up, Nik,” Kol grumbled.

“Lehane, Faith.”

Harry, Kol, and Klaus might not have sat up straight like a bunch of rank amateurs in the snake’s nest, but they did peruse the newcomer with more than an interested eye. So, this was the Slayer. Or, rather, the second Slayer to take up the mantle since the old one retired, but really with how the Voldemort situation is going, no one could afford to be facetious or picky. 

“Gryff,” Kol decided, “Definitely a Gryff, that one.”

Harry scoffed, picking up on his friend’s feigned nonchalance and emulating him, “Just because they’re American doesn’t mean they’re all going to the lion’s den. They’re not ALL a bunch of trigger happy soon-to-be cannon fodder.”

“If you say so,” Kol grinned, eyes still pinned on the short brunette. 

“She’s a Slytherin and you know it,” Harry said, “Don’t you see that chip on her shoulder? That thirst to prove herself? Come on, this is my sorting all over again.”

“Projecting, aren’t we darling?” Kol said.

“Wasn’t it a close race between felines and reptiles?” Klaus said. 

Harry glared at them, “Oh? And what makes you so sure about Gryffindor?”

“You said it yourself,” Kol smirked, “That’s a full on swagger if I ever saw one.”

Indeed, Faith Lehane didn’t so much walk as swagger her way to the podium. What would seem like an act of unnecessary braggadocio to the untrained eye was really a sort of aggressive confidence borne from innumerable adversities. It was the walking equivalent of keeping a very big, very visible sword attached to one’s hip as a deterrent to any idiot with suicidal thoughts such as “hmm, this person might just be easy to mug.” 

Kol did have a point, Klaus conceded. Someone that confident and that obvious about her strength had to be a lioness. On the other hand, she could be cunning enough to know that with the political climate being very delicate, flexing her muscles would be a good way to avoid trouble. 

Not that many of the Supremacist in all their inbred glory would notice such a display of power. 

The sultry brunette took her seat, glaring at anyone who even thought to snicker at the picture she made. It didn’t matter that she was the same size as a midget like Harry, the aggressively dark eyeshadow just added to the level of menace those brown eyes already possessed. 

“Could go either way with that pride,” Klaus said.

“Pot meet kettle,” Kol said.

Faith and the hat seemed to have a silent heated discussion going on. The brunette alternated between smirking and glaring at the air above her head. 

“SLYTHERIN!”

“What?!” Malfoy and the supremacists cried. That girl? The one with the chain attached to her (if the baggy thing with many pockets could be called that) pant pocket and ratty leather belt . Not the one with the scandalously unbuttoned blouse that revealed a GASP very muggle black t-shirt underneath! She wasn’t even making the effort to pass as a half-blood and she was chosen to the noble snake nest!?

It was official. The Sorting Hat had gone to the dogs. 

Harry snorted. What a bunch of idiots.

He smiled at his American ally, “Ignore them, it’s not their fault their parents decided marrying their first cousins was a bright idea. I’m Harry, by the way, and this is Kol Mikaelson and his brother Klaus.”

“Faith, but you knew that,” she smirked as the Boy Who Lived chuckled at the double meaning. “So one a scale of one to ten, how much shit can I expect?”

“I am certain our esteemed cousins will behave in the most civilized of manners,” Klaus said pleasantly, his cheerful smirk hammering the point to the non-clinically retarded parts of the supremacists. “They all know that boorish behavior earns nothing but a reciprocated gesture.”

Yes, he was laying on a little too thick but has anyone seen Crabbe and Goyle? Sad as it was to say, they weren’t the exception.

“Speaking of civilized,” Kol said, open hand palm up.

Harry grumbled and tossed him a galleon.

Faith raised an eyebrow.

“Scarhead here bet that you were a lioness instead of a snake,” Kol said.

“And you stole my logic, too, arse.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Faith laughed, “It was a tossup between the two.”

“Bugger.”

“Salvatore, Stefano.”

Interesting. To the untrained eye, Salvatore could have passed for pureblood. Granted, his hair was a dead giveaway and, unless if by some tragic whim of fate he was the only member of the Salvatore line and as such was the Head of the Family, he wore the family ring on the wrong finger. But it was truthfully not a bad attempt at passing. Almost as perfect as the Forbes girl’s – No Niklaus, you will not stare at her like a besotted fool, no you will not- DAMN.

She was politely smiling at Rebekah, that sort of smile that said she was testing the lay of the land and wanted to know who was who in the hierarchy. Even the guarded smile was beautiful. Klaus wondered what a genuine smile would look like, it’d probably blind him.

He was right. Caroline smile went up a couple of notches and reached her eyes. Her hands fidgeted and made cute little thumbs up motions at Salvatore. Klaus’ eyes narrowed, who was he to her? Were they betrothed? Was she—

“Gryffindor, calling it,” Kol’s voice broke Klaus out of his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, “He’s got that barely tamed wild side glint to his eye, granted, but he’s smart enough to hide it.”

“Slytherin,” Harry decided.

Klaus wondered if that would be a good thing. On the one hand, being in the same house might mean that he could closely watch any and all interactions between Salvatore and, he quickly glanced at the blonde muggleborn, Caroline Forbes. On the other hand, he just might be tempted to speed things along for a Salvatore of a lower station than Stefano to inherit the family riches.

“Ten galleons says Hufflepuff,” Faith grinned.

Harry, Kol, and Klaus gawked at her. Hufflepuff? Him?

“You’re on!” Kol said, happy for the easy money.

“Are you sure you can spare the galleons?” Pansy Parkinson sneered.

“Why, you in? Fine, if he doesn’t land in Hufflepuff, I’ll owe everyone betting against me ten galleons each,” Faith smirked.

“Er, Faith you don’t—” Kol started, guilty.

“You heard her, Mikaelson,” Draco Malfoy said with an ugly smile, “Can’t back out now.”

Klaus and Harry frowned when almost all of the supremacists (and Kol, unwittingly) and not a bad number of half-bloods passing as purebloods betted against Faith. 

Klaus shot Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Lilith Moon a warning glare. It wouldn’t do for the Slayer to be ostracized by everyone that wasn’t Harry or a Mikaelson from the get go. He nodded, satisfied, when the outed half bloods of Kol and Harry’s year didn’t bet against the sole muggleborn.

Harry kept quiet until he retracted his own bet amidst the sneers.

Just as the snake’s nest was getting heated, the hat pronounced its solemn decision. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

…

…

Eh?

Swallowing the fire scorching his throat at the sight of Caroline Forbes immediately hugging Salvatore with a happy cry, Klaus looked down at his stunned housemates, “Really, mates, she went to school with them, didn’t any of you think that she might know Salvatore better than what any one of us could get from a glance?”

…

“Didn’t think of that,” Kol admitted sheepishly, “Oops!”

“Oops!?” Darius Berrow bellowed, “You cost me ten galleons, Mikaelson!”

“No one threatened to Avada you if you didn’t!”

“Who do you think you are you little—”

“You know, mate,” Klaus said, “If memory serves, Madam Pomfrey does need some help cleaning up the bedpans. Report to her after classes for a week.”

“What?! But—”

“Oi, we’re not going to take that from a muggle-lover!”

“Make that three weeks and you will join him, Boyle,” Klaus said, “Anyone else wants to act like a barbarian?”

Silence.

“Good, now I believe there’s a gentleman’s wager you lot need to honor,” Klaus smiled, it wasn’t a pleasant smile.

By the time the feast ended and everyone was heading for the dorms, every snake knew better than to test the Head Boy’s patience. And apparently calling a mudblood a mudblood tested his patience quite a bit. 

Kol and Harry accompanied Faith to the dorms when Klaus left for the Head Boy’s suite. Harry tuned to Faith with a frown.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Faith asked.

“Oh, you mean the part where Faithy here used herself as hate bait so she could know and memorize the racist arseholes and the opportunists in the House,” Kol said.

Faith paused, gaping for a bit.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry sighed, “Kol fooled me for the first month we were firsties.”

“Shut up, you know I’m awesome.”

“Of course you are, prat.”

“But I’m your prat.”

Faith laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things for you guys to know:
> 
> 1) As far as I'm concerned, some Death Eater inadvertently did the world a favor and killed Elena Gilbert. 
> 
> 2) Considering how... intertwined the Black Family bloodlines are (to put it politely), I refuse to believe that Crabbe and Goyle are the only ones that suffer from mental challenges due to inbreeding. Chances are, the pureblood supremacists (who are either stupid or hypocrites) are either rife with genetic diseases that are slowly coming out as they age or they're like Crabbe and Goyle. Granted, there are a lucky few who are not suffering the negative effects of inbreeding yet but in this 'verse Harry's generation is starting to see a spike in this among the hardcore purebloods.
> 
> 3) Faith's sorting took me a lot of agonizing and thinking. I mean, on the one hand,she has both the positive (when she decides to do something she does it, doesn't flinch from death and pain, loyal like a dog to the few people who went out of their way to help her and show her kindness and never betrayed her like Angel and the Mayor) and the negative (overly aggressive, proud to the point of stupidity and arrogance, hair-trigger temper) traits of the House of lions, she also has strong Slytherin traits. First off, she's a survivor. She grew up with an alcoholic father who would try to bum off his debts on her and a mother who hit her, she will do whatever it takes to survive and that's pretty ambitious considering her destiny as a Slayer (who have a small shelf-life, hell making it to your 18th birthday is reason to celebrate... and deal with the Watchers trying to control you even more) and her background. Not to mention that she can be cunning in her own way (even if she prefers the direct approach). What she really wants is to make a niche for herself and find greatness. Sound familiar? Plus, I just adore the father/daughter relationship between Mayor Wilkins and Faith. Since he turns into a basilisk, I figured this was a good way of giving her a tie to her father figure :).
> 
> So, I don't know if I should continue this or not. This could either be some weird drabble, or I could make this into a drabble series, or if I should make this into a full-length story. Granted, I've never finished a full-length story so there's a first time for everything. If people decide to make this into a full length, I'll need a beta and maybe a co-writer for the romance scenes... I'm pretty sure I did not do Klaus and Caroline justice. 
> 
> So, beta and co-writer, any takers?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
